This invention relates to the upgrading of heavy hydrocarbon feedstocks. In one of its aspects, this invention relates to multiple purpose catalysts. In another of its aspects, this invention relates to effecting multiple reactions with a single catalyst system. In still another of its aspects, this invention relates to desulfurization of hydrocarbon feedstocks. In still another of its aspects, this invention relates to decreasing carbon residues in hydrocarbon feedstocks. In yet another of its aspects, this invention relates to liquefaction of solid hydrocarbons in feedstock materials. In yet another of its aspects, this invention relates to increasing the API gravity of hydrocarbon feedstocks.
In one of its concepts, this invention provides a method for performing at least one reaction chosen from: desulfurizing a hydrocarbon feedstock, decreasing the carbon residues in a hydrocarbon feedstock, increasing the API gravity of a hydrocarbon feedstock, or liquefying a solid hydrocarbon in hydrocarbon feedstock material using an active metal catalyst. Another of its concepts, this invention provides a method for simultaneously catalyzing multiple chemical reactions using active metal catalysts.
Catalytic methods that can desulfurize, increase the API gravity, or decrease the carbon residues in hydrocarbon feedstocks are known. Methods for liquefying solid hydrocarbons and hydrocarbon feedstocks are also known. These known methods are, however, directed to specific reactions and do not possess the versatility of generally upgrading a hydrocarbon feedstock by promotion of a combination of reactions.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an economical method for the upgrading of hydrocarbon feedstocks. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for effecting a multiple upgrading of hydrocarbon feedstocks.
Other aspects, concepts and objects of the invention are apparent from the study of this disclosure and the appended claims.